Automatic transmissions employ multi-speed planetary gear sets, controlled by friction clutches and brakes, to provide a plurality of gear ratios between the engine and final drive gearing. The number of ratios provided in passenger vehicles has increased from two forward ratios and one reverse ratio to five forward ratios and one reverse ratio. As the number of ratios increases, the number of planetary gear sets has increased.
Currently, the five speed transmissions available in passenger vehicles incorporate three planetary gear sets. It has been proposed in the art to use only two gear sets. Such devices are disclosed in pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/037,332 filed Mar. 10, 1998, and Ser. No. 08/925,259 filed Sep. 8, 1997, which are assigned to the assignee of this application. Five speed arrangements incorporating two gear sets are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,477 and 5,567,201.